Welcome Home
by Kaishei
Summary: Ryan Wolfe, a homeless boy on the run from an unknown source. Horatio Caine & Alex Woods run a care home. Calleigh, Eric & Natalia, teenagers in said care home. Timothy Speedle, mutual source known to both parties. Who is Ryan running from? Tim knows.
1. Goodbye Tim

**So here is my second fan fiction. The tenses may be a bit messed up at times and I will try my very best to keep spelling ect... at the best possible status. This is based on Horatio and Alex being carer's in a children's home, which they set up. The children are, obviously, the team. Tim is 18 [the oldest] who leaves, then there is Calleigh and Eric who are 17 (there will be no romance here), Natalia who is 13. Finally Ryan, the mysterious homeless boy linked to Tim, who is 15. Let's say Alex and H are about 30/27.**

* * *

"Speed...Tim...You don't have to leave, you know that"

"I know H, but there are things I need to do"

"But baby, do you have to leave, we can help you"

"I'm sorry Alex, I will return- I promise"

Timothy 'Speed' Speedle looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly.

He saw Horatio and Alex, the two in charge of the home, two caring friends.

He knew they were sad, they had reason to be, he had been the first child they took in, he was 10 at the time. He was the one who had been there the longest, he saw many kids pass through their hands, most were moved on and only a few remained.

He looked pass them to see the Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne, his two best friends. The two second oldest in the home, only a year younger. They had both been bought in at the age of 12 during the same week. He could see the sadness in their eyes, the look of betrayal.

Then just behind them was Natalia Boa Vista, the most recent addition to our unrelated family. She had been here for about 6 months now, and no doubt would be here for much longer.

No one wanted us, no one still wants us, this home is either end of the line, or a temporary drop off until another is free.

Sighing silently, I grasp the door handle and shifting the weight of my bag to my other shoulder, I think of the reason I am leaving.

* * *

**So, please review :)**

***Just to note, I am editing all my chapters on this fic currently. Only once this fic is completed will the editing be done. So, for those reading whilst still 'incomplete' then keep inb mind, whereas if this fic is finished, then no worries.**


	2. The Letter

Horatio Caine, and Alex Woods. In a sense, they were why I was leaving. They helped me, and now I want- no, need, to help others. In particular, I have one kid in mind. I suppose you could say I'm his closest friend, he's all alone apart from me. I know what I have to do, it was something I should have dealt with long ago, but, now is as good a time as any to make it right.

I open the door, then quickly turn around, walking up to Horatio I hug him- sliding a sealed envelope into his pocket. "A month and not before H, don't tell the others of it's contents except Alex" I whisper in his ear. He nods in agreement and I release him, walking out the door without looking back.

That was the last they heard of Timothy Speedle, well, so far anyway.

~~~One month later~~~

Horatio sat in his room, fingering Tims letter anxiously. Unsure of whether or not he should open it, almost scared of what he might find. Alex opened the door, peeking inside, "Horatio...you still haven't opened it" she said. _Is that a question or a statement _Horatio thought. "H, you need to open it, we have to know what's inside that Tim was so specific about"Alex said, walking up to Horatio, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

Horatio sighed, "I suppose you're right"

Horatio carefully slit the edge of the envelope, pulling out a letter. With his brows furrowed in concentration, Horatio read it through.

"What does it say" Alex asked. Horatio handed her the letter.

_Hey H, Alex, it's Tim- but I guess you really should know that. I'm guessing you're confused about why I suddenly decided to leave, and I'm afraid to say, you're not going to get any answers any time soon. You'll find out one day, and I'll explain it I promise, but for now, I'm a man with a mission._

_H, there's this kid, Ryan Wolfe._

_I met him just weeks before I was bought to you, he had run away from home, he was 7 at the time, and I've been sneaking out to help him all these years. But I feel ashamed, because I hadn't helped him with his real problem- you'll find this out soon enough no doubt. He's had a real hard life, worse than most of us had to deal with, and I think he needs some friends, other than just me._

_I know the guys at the home will make great family/friends for him. You can find him in the old factory district just outside of town, it's not far. He's in warehouse 3-b._

_I know you will help him H, but that's only half the problem. I'm dealing with the other half. Thank you. _

_Timothy Speedle_

_Ps. He doesn't talk much, but I expect he will open up after a while._

"What do we do H" Alex asked, looking at him."We do as Tim asked, and help the poor kid. If Tim cares this much then he is important to him, and any friend of his is a friend of ours. I'm gonna go find him- can you set up a room?" "Of course"


	3. Finding the boy

So here's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews.

My updating is a bit random but then again I am making it up as I go along

* * *

Eric, Calleigh and Natalia where in the lounge listening to 'Smash Hits' on the TV when they heard the front door close and a car engine. They all looked up over the couch they were lazing on to see Alexx walking down from the steps which led up to Horatio's room.

"Hey Alexx, where's H going" asked Eric.

"He's going to..., pick up a boy" explained Alexx, trying to find the words.

"Pick up a boy, what does that mean" said Eric

"It means...Natalia, will you help me set up a room for him" said Alexx, trying to ignore Eric's real question.

"Kay Alexx" said Natalia walking up to Alexx

"Alexx, all children get bought here by social workers or police, so why is H going to get him" asked Calleigh suspiciously.

Alexx sighed heavily, she was hoping to avoid this question, The three children looked at her inquisitively.

"Because...we weren't asked by the social workers or police to take him in, In fact I doubt they even know this poor lad exists" Alexx explained

"Then...How do you know where to find him, no, who asked you to get him" asked Eric eager for answers.

"We were asked by...well...before Tim left he gave a letter to Horatio, he said to open it in a month, and that is what it contained, directions to this boy" said Alexx slowly, hoping they would understand.

Not giving them a chance to say anything Alexx quickly called for Natalia to follow her so they could sort out a room for Ryan.

Eric and Calleigh sank back in the couch wrapped in their deep thoughts.

"So Tim left directions to a kid, why do you suppose he didn't just bring him to us himself" said Calleigh turning to face Eric.

"I'm guessing this kid lives on the street, but if so, how long has he been on the street" said Eric also turning his head to face Calleigh.

"I guess we'll know when he gets here" replied Calleigh.

Horatio drove his pickup truck to the warehouse Tim described.

Getting out he took a look at his surroundings, a lot of the warehouses were falling down and the ground was littered with rubble and broken items, obviously people had been using it as a dump site.

He pushed open the rusty door to warehouse 3-b and looked around.

His eyes fell on a bunch of crates in the corner, or more what was in front of the crates.

It was a young boy, Horatio could see him clearly as sunlight seeped through all the cracks in the wall and there was a hole in the roof.

The boy sat still and just stared back at him, hoping he wouldn't take notice of him.

Horatio slowly walked up to the boy, noticing the fear in his eyes.

Kneeling in front of the boy Horatio said

"Hey there, My names Horatio, are you Ryan"

The boy blinked a few times before slowly nodding his head.

"I'm a friend of Tim, do you know him"

Once again Ryan nodded his head.

"Did Tim tell you that I'm here to help?"

Ryan once again nodded his head but this time with a look of uncertainty painted on his face.

Noticing this Horatio continued "Well Ryan I'm here to help you, but you have to come with me"

Ryan just looked away.

"Ryan, Tim asked me to help you, I can't do that if you don't let me help you, Please come with me" Horatio said softly holding out his hand.

Ryan turned his head towards him and looked at his hand, thinking deeply.

Eventually Ryan grasped his hand and Horatio helped him stand up.


	4. Hello Wolfe

I know this chapter is short, but...um..i...well, I don't really have an excuse, So HA it's short, what are you gunna do about it.

* * *

Alexx, Calleigh, Eric and Natalia sat in the lounge talking about the new boy who was supposed to come; they were getting anxious as it had been over an hour since Horatio left.

"uhh, how long does it take" whined Natalia when the all heard the front door.

They all got up and headed towards the hallway.

Horatio stood with his hand on the shoulder on the boy they guessed to be Ryan.

They took in his appearance.

He was or an average height for a teen, He looked very thin even wearing his worn-out baggy t-shirt and jeans. He wore no shoes but he had a pair of worn socks on, you could see he had been living on the street from the dirt that caked his skin and clothes. His head held a mop of brown hair, which really needed a cut, He had brown eyes almost fully hidden by his hair. His visible skin was marked with scars, bruises and other markings.

"Is this Ryan Horatio" asked Alexx

"Yeh" he replied, paying strict attention to the boy, he could tell he was scared.

Horatio watched as they all introduced themselves to him, noticing he had a different reaction to each.

He seemed to be unsure of Alexx and Natalia and when Eric introduced himself and held out his hand, Ryan had to think before he shook back, It definitely seemed He didn't like Eric.

Yet when Calleigh walked up to him with a smile and said "Hey there Ryan, I'm Calleigh" his face lit up and he smiled back. He obviously took a liking to her.


	5. The mall

So here's chapter 5, I was thinking of adding a slight supernatural twist to the story, I've added a slight clue in this chapter already.

But really otherwise I got no idea how the story will progress otherwise

* * *

---A week later---

Horatio and Alexx were in the kitchen discussing Ryan; It had been a week since Horatio had bought him here. He had spent all his time in his room and the few times someone had seen him he was seen reading the books that were already in the room.

"I think that today we should all go out to the mall" said Horatio, putting down his coffee.

"Any reason for this sudden decision" Asked Alexx, putting down her coffee too.

"Well, I just thought since Ryan likes to read so much we could get him some books and some other things, seeing as he has no belongings" replied Horatio.

"That's a good idea, we can get him some clothes too, rather than hand-me-downs from Eric" said Alexx standing up "and Natalia's been wanting some new CD's too" continued Alexx, chuckling.

"Don't forget that Eric wanted DVD's and Calleigh was complaining about wanting a pet" said Horatio, chuckling too".

"Well, looks like we'll be out quite a while then, I'll go tell them to get ready" said Alexx walking out the room.

Soon enough everybody was climbing into the back of the specialised pickup truck.

Horatio at the driver's seat, with Alexx in the passenger seat and Eric, Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan climbing into the seats fixed into the trailer.

After a ten minute drive they arrived.

"Right, I'll take Calleigh and Ryan, Alexx you take Natalia and Eric, and we'll meet at the burger bar at 1" said Horatio to the group.

They all murmured an agreement and went their separate ways.

"Right, Ryan we're going to buy you some clothes first then some other things such as books, CD's ect... and then Calleigh we will go and get whatever you want"

Ryan nodded and just before Calleigh could say something Horatio continued,

"And we can talk pets during lunch" Horatio said looking at Calleigh,

Whose face lit up after hearing this.

[ several hundred pounds later, we find them at a burger joint]

"So what did you guys get" asked Horatio

"Few CD's, Nickleback, Taylor Swift, Britney Spears" said Natalia

"A few, you almost bought out the whole shop" said Eric joining in,

"What about you Horatio, did you get some Ryan some things" asked Alexx

"Quite a bit, got him some books too, He seemed really interested in the fantasy books until I suggested some book about a werewolf, but I got him some other stuff too" replied Horatio.

"Hey H, you said we could talk about getting a pet" said Calleigh looking pleadingly at Horatio and Alexx.

Chuckling Alexx asked "well what did you have in mind"

"Dog"

"Rabbit"

"hamster"

The three teens shouted out at once, except Ryan who stayed quiet munching on the last of his fries.

"what say we just go to the pet store and see what we have first" said Horatio standing up.

Heading into the pet store everyone instantly went into different directions.

Natalia went and looked at the fish, while Eric headed towards the puppies.

Calleigh checked out the rabbits.

Ryan just followed Horatio and Alexx as they walked around, rather uninterested.

They were waiting for the others by what they thought was an empty cage when they heard a small noise. They looked down to see a small black kitten with a white stripe which went from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail.

The kitten meowed again.

Horatio and Alexx watched as Ryan, with a smile on his face crouched down and started stroking the kitten through the bars of the cage, the kitten purred loudly.

"You want the kitten, its free" said a man behind them.

"Free, why" inquired Horatio

"no-one wants the runt, we were gunna give it to the taxidermist, its 10 weeks old , so do you want it" said the man unlocking the cage

"that's horrible, yes we'll take it" said Alexx with a frown on her face.

"Well you've done us a favour, I'll get you a box for it and some food" said the man walking away.

Ryan smiled and picked up the still purring kitten from it cage and hugging it to his chest.

The three with the kitten headed towards the other three who were talking in the asile nearby.

"Awww what a cute kitten" Calleigh and Natalia said at once rushing towards Ryan who was holding the small creature.

"So we're getting the cat then" asked Eric looking at Alexx.

"Most defiantly, We're not leaving it at the hands of this shop" said Alexx walking out the shop.

The employee came over and handed the items over to Horatio.

* * *

This chapter did'nt turn out how i wanted, its pretty bad in my opinion but I'm no good at this stuff sooo

please review, tell me if you think i should add my supernatural twist.


	6. Proffeser D

Remember: Ryan has moderately long hair.

* * *

Few days later, evening.

"Ok guys, were going now, don't answer th-"

"Yes Alexx we know the deal, you two go out and enjoy yourself" said Eric, pushing Alexx and Horatio out the door.

"So what do you lot want...to...do" said Eric turning around.

Ryan was sitting on the floor, in front of the chair, playing with the kitten, now nicknamed 'Skunk'.

Natalia was sitting in front of Ryan, too playing with Skunk and Calleigh was sitting on the chair behind Ryan, 'playing' with his hair.

"I think we're cool" said Natalia scratching Skunks chin.

"Geez" sighed Eric "you know what. Let's see if there's any movies on"

Flipping through the channels

"Awesome, 'Professor D' is on" said Eric

"What's professor D" asked Calleigh

"It's a horror movie about this professor who experiments on children by fusing the genes/DNA with animals." Explained Eric enthusiastically

"uh, that sounds...interesting" said Calleigh, not quite sure what to make of it.

Ryan just stared at the floor, his eyes glazed over as if remembering something.

Skunk, the kitten, noticed something was up when Ryan stopped stroking him.

The others, oblivious to the cat and his playmate, started to watch the movie.

The group of teens weren't watching the movie 15 minutes before Ryan had had enough.

In a matter of seconds Ryan was up and heading to his room, kitten following dutifully.

By the time the others turned their heads, they were just in time to see the tip of skunks tail whip around the corner.

"Whoa, what's up with him" said Eric

"Maybe he didn't like the movie" Calleigh offered.

"Suppose" he muttered in reply.

"That cat sure has taken a liking to him hasn't he" said Natalia curiously.

"I think it's sweet, It's the first time he smiled since the while he's been here"

"....tch...girls..."

"I wonder..."

"Wonder what" asked Calleigh

"I...Wonder, well...what do we really know about him" said Eric unsure of what to say.

Eric continued "I mean...He's been her a month and he hasn't uttered a single word, or even a sound, I can't even hear the guy breathing. He tries to keep himself locked up, he hardly ever goes outside, he keeps human contact to a minimum, jeez the cat gets more attention from him in a day than he's ever given us at all" he finished with a deep breath.

"Maybe he's just scared" said Calleigh

"Scared of what" said Eric

"There's a lot of things to be scared off, maybe he's had a bad experience as a child" said Natalia joining in the conversation.

"..."

"..."

[One long discussion about Ryan later]

The sound of the front door drew the three from their thoughts.

"What are you 3 still doing up, it's past midnight" said Alexx from the doorway

"uhh"

"weeelll"

"You see"

"The thing is"

"Ok, Ok off to bed" said Horatio waving them off down the hallway.

"Wait, where's Ryan" asked Alexx

"In his room" said Calleigh

"For how long"

"uh, not long after you left, we started watching a movie, We think it might've been something he didn't like" piques in Eric.

"Oh, ok"

* * *

Yeah, I'm confused as to what to do now, To much school work and I fogot completly where this story is going.


	7. Seriousness with a hint of giggles

Hah, so I thought of something...kind of. Anyway thought it about time that Ryan make some sort of noise :)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

Calleigh was looking through the window when her eyes met the figure of a body. Already knowing who it was, she headed outside with a smile plastered on her face. 'I wonder what he's doing; he's always out here watching the road, maybe that's his idea of entertainment.'

"Hey Ryan, What you doing out here all by yourself" said Calleigh; walking up to Ryan

He turned, shrugging his shoulders, before turning his attention back to road he was observing.

"Aww come on, you must have a reason, you wanna tell me about it" she said, playfully nudging his shoulder.

Ryan just smiled and shook his head.

'I wonder if he knows where I am, can I be sure that I'm safe here.'

Calleigh's smile faltered when she saw the look on Ryan's face.

"Ryan, what's wrong" she asked softly.

His eyes widened slightly when he realised that he must have shown how he was feeling.

'I must have let my guard down, I guess she does that to me, She reminds me so much of...Hmm I have an idea to cheer her up again'

He turned towards Calleigh and moved himself so he was sitting in front of her.

He stared at her with a serious expression on his face, like he was thinking hard.

"Ryan what are you-" Calleigh started,

Ryan pounced on her, a smile evident on his face.

He stood up and backed towards the door slightly.

"Hey...What was that for" she said, confused.

He just stuck his tongue out at her and ran inside.

"Huh, think you're getting away that easy do ya" she said, running after him.

Calleigh ran into the sitting room, her eyes scanning the area.

"I'm going to find you, you just you wait boy" She said aloud in her –Serious but not serious- voice.

Ryan peered around the edge of the couch, his eyes meeting the figure of Calleigh's back.

He grinned cheekily before proceeding to pounce on her once again.

"Where are yo-"she managed before she fell forward,

"What the-" said Eric walking into the room; Glass of lemonade and slice of cake in hand; only to be met by Calleigh.

"Splash-Splat"

It took several moments for the three to realise what had happened.

Ryan stared at Calleigh; covered in what WAS Eric's pint of lemonade and slice of chocolate cake.

'Jeez, ha, She looks like a clown act gone wrong'

Ryan smiled, trying to hold in laughter that he hasn't felt for years.

After several moments of looking at Calleigh whom held a rather confused look; as if trying to figure out what just happened, he began to laugh.

Although, it didn't quite sound like that, it sounded more like he was choking, due to the fact he hadn't even uttered a word in years let alone laughed. "Wow, Ryan, Dude, are you ok" asked Eric, not sure what was wrong with the boy, who had started shaking.

"hahaha" laughed Ryan loudly, who couldn't hold his laughter at the sight anymore.

Calleigh and Eric stood shocked, staring at the boy who hadn't so much as made a sound the whole time they had known him, was now the only one making a sound.

But as you know, Laughter is contagious, it wasn't soon after that they too found the humour in the situation and also started laughing along.

{5 minutes later, all now lying on the floor, laughter not yet lifted}

"Woow, what happened here" said Natalia walking in to find the three giggiling on the floor.

* * *

Soooo please review.


	8. Mysterious Caller

Wooow, sorry, guess I lied. In my defence- I got caught up in another project, a drawing one. Anyway, I won't take so long updating from now on, I should update it weekly now.

In another thought- I reread this, and wow does it look junior. I feel like a child wrote it.

* * *

Chapter 8- this tends to be quite time skippy, and from here on for a few chaps.

Once the giggling had ceased, Eric and Calleigh explained to Natalia what had happened, while Ryan sat on the floor with a huge dopey grin on his face.

Calleigh left to get changed while Eric, Ryan and Natalia went and lounged on the couch.

Upon re-entering the room the phone rang and Calleigh, being the closest, picked it up.

"Hello" she answered in her usual perky manner.

"...Hello "replied a man on the other end. His voice slow and gravely.

Ryan stood up at the sound of the voice and stared towards the phone frowning.

Noting Ryan's reaction, Calleigh asked "Is there anything you want, sir"

"...I...need to speak with..Mr. Wolfe" the man replied, pausing every now and then.

They all looked towards Ryan at this point.

He stood shaking his head at Calleigh, clearly indicating he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know of a...Mr. Wolfe, perhaps you have a wrong number" she said unsurely into the phone, she waited for a reply only to hear the beep as he hung up.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Eric asked "Who was that Ryan, who are you so desperate to stay away from"

Sighing loudly, he slowly said "Don't wanna talk 'bout it", his voice still hoarse.

Eric dropped his hand from his shoulder and they watched as he walked to his room, his head held low.

{2 weeks later]

"Guys, every day for the past two weeks, who do you think it is that's calling" Natalia asked Eric and Calleigh, who were sitting in the garden with her. "I don't know, but whoever it is, they're linked to Ryan somehow, have you seen how edgy he gets when the phone rings, and he's been spying the road as if he's expecting someone." Eric replied.

Calleigh thought about it hard. _He had been edgy, and ever since the first call he's hardly been hanging with us. Just when he was opening up, at least he's talking now, even if it is just a please and thank you. _She sighed, "Guys, do you think, maybe, he's hiding from someone. I mean, he looked pretty scared when he heard the voice on the phone, and he obviously knows the person."

Natalia pondered that for a second before agreeing, "Yeah, that'd make sense, and I think our mystery person knows where he is, that's why he's been spying the road" "It must be the reason Tim wanted H to find him, so we can protect him" Eric added.

"I wish Tim had left us the full details...or any details" Calleigh said watching the sun set.

She sighed, and looked backwards towards the house. She could see Ryan looking out the window; at the road no less, a sense of dread in his eyes.


End file.
